Ada Limone
Ada Limone '''is a member of team MOKA. She is a fourth year student and the secretary of the Student Council. Ada's weapon of choice is a set of ice picks that can be put together and extend into a spear, named '''Crossed Ice. Appearance Ada is a tall, pale woman with long bright yellow locks and blue-green eyes. She wears a strapless yellow dress with some white (this may vary) on the bottom along with some yellow flats. Her long, straight hair is often left down. Ada has a great sense of fashion and likes to dress nice as she mostly wears dresses and skirts. It seems as though she has no trouble designing and making her own clothing. As one would be able to tell, the majority of her outfit is made up of the color yellow to go along with her lemonade self. Ada doesn't appear to wear any sort of accessories though there will be (though very few) times she wears glasses. Personality Ada comes off as a very bubbly, optimistic individual. Often giving other students pep talks to help them in battle, or anything really. She's also very clumsy and is seen tripping over her own feet but simply laughs it off. She believes in the sayings of "Laughter is the best medicine" and "A smile a day keeps the pain away". Ada is also over protective of her dear friends and will drop everything to be with them. She's very gentle, nice and patient with everyone, doing her best to help them. Abilities and Powers Semblance Ice, Ice, Baby Ada uses moisture from the air to create an Ice Shield before herself. It's durability relies on how much strength it's user has. It cannot be used in areas without some form of moisture around. Weapon Crushed Ice A set of ice picks that can be put together and extended into a spear that can manipulate dust out of it's tip onto any surface it make contact with. If you couldn't guess, Ada uses blue dust (Ice) with this weapon. Strengths * level headed * flexibility * agility Weaknesses * clumsy * endurance Background Ada grew up in Atlas from birth to 16. Her life was filled with love, and much happiness. That being for why she is so optimistic about everything. Her mother was a stay at home mom and when ever something bad occurred and Ada would frown and she'd sing about how smiling would make the pain go away and it did. At 17 she transferred to Vale and entered Beacon Academy. During her first year she was nervous around the other kids and would get shot down by anyone she'd try to be friends with. But she kept her head high and continued to try. Now at 21 she goes around and makes acquaintances with every one. Relationships Orangina Citrus Orangina is Ada's partner. Both have a very cheerful personality and get along very well. They have many things in common which is what makes them get along great. KaKira Roberts KaKira is a teammate of Ada's. After many years of working together, they seem to get along rather well. While KaKira isn't as energetic or cheerful as Ada, they still manage to get on. Mocha Latte Mocha is the leader of team MOKA as well as a teammate of Ada's. Both are rather energetic and harmonize quite well. While they appear to be opposites, they actually have a great friendship that keeps them going. Trivia * Ada's name is derived from Lemonade. ** Limone is italian for Lemon. * Her symbol is a lemon. * Ada has a fear of fire and failure. Category:Fourth Years Category:Team MOKA